Kreehold Mercenaries
A group of Mercenaries, they serve beneath the Ministry of Commerce, offering their sword-for-hire careers to the highest bidder. 'History of the Kreehold Mercenaries' Good eve, sir or madame - My name's Marscapone, I'm the Kreehold's Accountant, and I've been given the job of telling you a bedtime story. So sit down and listen up. Once upon a time, the Kreehold were a large army - sprawling, in fact. They even had ships of their own, etc. The precise date this was all turned around is a little iffy, but it involved some sort of plot devised by a one "Verdeloth" and a one "Monteroy" who were supposedly Ministers of Something or Other, I don't know, I really don't get paid enough for this sort of thing. In the ensuing drama/war, the Kreehold army was... destroyed. Down to, I believe, the very last beast. The Minister of Commerce, in 1724, meaning this was still that Verdeloth beast, then restarted the Kreehold, with the help of a fox by name of Dead Eye Trueflight. In 1725, Keinruf Wright, the Master of Torture (back when we had that rank) killed Trueflight and took over as Captain. Around this time, Verdeloth either retired or died, and Calria Eagle, then-Captain of the BlackShip, took over as MinoComm. The Kreehold, under Wright, ducked out from under the Ministry of Commerce's wing, only to find it couldn't fly; in 1726, the day the current Mayor, Gordon Freemont, declared Martial Law on Bully Harbour, Wright abandoned the Kreehold. It was then picked up by the new MinoComm (somewhere in there, Eagle died and Harisar Vernum took over), with just-made-Preserver Tess Darkstar as the new Captain. After a period in which the Kreehold was abandoned, the captaincy was picked up by Majorie Shune. Within a month she was found dead under suspicious circumstances and was replaced by Padraig Kesey. It is an interesting fact that, during the massacre in the streets in 1723, flowers were blooming. Platycodons, specifically. It is believed that, a few days after the fight, the last Kreeholder placed the flowers upon the chest of his fallen comrades just prior to dying of his own wounds. Since the Kreehold's demise and rebirth, the flower has been chosen to remember that date - the date which is not remembered anyhow - and to make a statement: The Kreehold will not die again! Not unless we're horribly outnumbered and perhaps drunk! And only if we've taken a limb or two off of you first, sonny-jim! 'Ranks and Memberlist' There are a few ranks within the Kreehold Mercenary Faction,and they are as follows: *'Minister of Commerce': The Kreehold's main boss, who's word is the only law they abide by, because he pays their paychecks. *'Captain': The leader of the Kreehold,the only beast able to keep the rest of the rabble in check... *'Master-at-Arms': What the Bosun is to a ship, the Master-at-Arms is to the Kreehold; he keeps them well-trained in a variety of weapons and defenses. *'Accountant': The beast responsible for making sure the MinoComm's funds aren't wasted on grog and other unhealthy things... too much. *'The Preserver': The Kreehold's cook, poisons expert, and forensics; often all at the same time. *'Kreehold Doctor': Because "Master of Torture" sounded too ominous... *'Condottiere': A little higher than regular, but still soldiers. *'Kreehold Regular': The 'grunt' rank; the Kreehold's soldiers. *'Informant': Informants are beasts who are valuable assets to the Kreehold, but not trustworthy enough to be full-fledged members. 'Uniforms' Each uniform is slightly different from beast to beast in the Kreehold, as each beast supplies his or her own clothing be it ratty or otherwise. The general accepted uniform is a black tunic, black pants or skirt, black boots, a dark brown or green oiled cloak with hood and high neck, a crimson beret, and a platycodon patch with a space above for the ranking bar. When it comes to formalwear it gets a might bit more strict. A beast is expected to wear dark brown breeches, a black waistcoat with epaulettes to show rank, and a lighter brown shirt. Tucked into a pocket at the left breast, a beast is expected to wear a platycodon flower. Those that are fancy wear a light brown bicorn hat. If yer curious as to ranking and colors, they are as follows: *'Captain' - Gold *'Master-at-Arms' - Silver *'Accountant' - Yellow *'The Preserver' - Blue *'Kreehold Doctor' - White *'Condottiere' - Black *'Kreehold Regular' - Red 'Location and Blueprints' First Floor: http://i663.photobucket.com/albums/uu360/BlinkyStoat/barracksfloor1.jpg Second Floor: http://i663.photobucket.com/albums/uu360/BlinkyStoat/BarracksFloor2.jpg 'Kreehold Mercenary NPCs' *''Dale from Jail - ''Janitor Dale, a male rat with a brain believed to be made out of some sort of hollow putty, likes only three things: Grog, fighting, and females. But his favourite thing, is drinking grog while fighting females (who may or may not also be drinking grog). Dale has an impressive tolerance for pain, and is the Kreehold's most valuable beast when they decide to re-arrange the furniture in the Common Room. Dale earned his name because of his likewise impressive criminal record for getting into barfights. In the Bilge in the Bucket, beasts would say, when he walked in the door, "Here comes Dale straight from jail..." Category:Minor Faction